Traditionally, disposable "one-time use" syringes have been the most prevalently used devices worldwide for invasive delivery of medication. However, because the syringe is an invasive device, after a use on a patient, the syringe's needle may become a deadly transmitter of infectious diseases, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), hepatitis or the like. Thus, syringes present a growing and ever present health hazard to patient care givers and patients in either institutional or home use settings. In addition, used, discarded syringes pose a real threat to anyone coming in contact with them.
It is also noted that conventional disposable one-time use syringes have often been associated with illicit drug users, who administer multiple injections from the same needle. This practice causes cross-contamination and results in the rapid spread of infectious diseases among these users.
In the past, to overcome these dangers, safe disposal of used syringes has been left entirely up to either the patient care giver or the patient. For example, conscientious disposal of syringes entails an elaborate and often dangerous procedure. First, the needle point is manually broken with a specially designed device; then, the syringe and the needle are separately disposed of in a special canister designed for safe storage and transportation of contaminated waste products. However, this procedure provides numerous opportunities for contact with a used syringe and increases the chance of being accidentally stuck by potentially contaminated needles. Also, the special canister itself, once filled with exposed needle points and used syringes, is itself a health and safety hazard.
Because of the past difficulties in safely handling, disposing and destroying used syringes, a growing number of health care professionals and other individuals have been infected by contaminated body fluids through accidental punctures and scratches from these dangerous devices. For this reason, patient care givers have been extremely vulnerable to and fearful about contracting a variety of infectious diseases from accidental needle injury.
In addition to the risk from needle sticks by legitimate drug users, disposable syringes are the most prevalent device for administering illicit drugs by drug abusers. Typically, in these situations, each single-use syringe will be used to administer multiple injections, and it is not unusual for a single syringe to be employed by more than one individual.